


Color

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Female Taekwoon, Idols, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Somewhat graphic description post-rape, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: She was a beauty in red, but Hongbin would learn that the color never mattered when she never left his mind.





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my beautiful girlfriend, though this is hardly my best work. 
> 
> I haven't delved much into the VIXX fandom with my writing, but I do love VIXX very much. I also don't often do Fem! anyone because it's not something I'm skilled with, but I guess I have to start somewhere.
> 
> This was all written in about an hour and while I'm quite sleepy so I can't guarantee that it makes much sense, nor has it been edited but I'll get to that later. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

.i.

 

Hongbin laughed courteously at the joke he and a handful others had been told. His charming smile doing wonders in ensuring that he had _sponsors_ to keep his company happy and his career prosperous. He wouldn't cringe at the lack of humor and the poor joke, he would accept the drink passed into his hand, and he would bow his head gratefully when he finally made his departure from the too-drunk-man that had hogged his attention for too long.

 

He tossed his head to the side just to brush the hair out of his eyes that had curled down into them when he'd looked around to take the sight of the party. It was just some attempt from the company to continue the funding that Hongbin could bring in. He was such a pretty face, a charming singer, and desired by many that it was all too easy to do what was expected of him at these parties.

 

This was also a chance for the _sponsors_ to see prospective idols. It wasn't often that rookies would be invited to the party, but the especially talented ones—read: _beautiful—_ could find themselves lucky enough to be at one of these parties.

 

It was when he saw _her_ that he knew she'd make it far. Her features were soft, her almond eyes so catlike that he found himself staring deeply in them long enough that he hadn't realized that she'd caught his eye. She lad long black hair that cascaded down over her shoulders in soft waves, a stunning red dress that clung to her in the most flattering of ways.

 

Before Hongbin could think better of it, he grabbed two glasses of champagne and made his way over to the woman. He didn't care that she was surrounded by so many, men of different status and wealth all vying for her attention. He knew that he had caught it when her body shifted and turned to face him, gracefully accepting the drink with long fingers that brushed against Hongbin's. She stood just a few centimeters shorter than him and Hongbin hadn't yet figured out if it was because of heels or not—but it was likely that it was.

 

She made it clear to the other men that she was directing her attention elsewhere and Hongbin tried not to make it so obvious that his chest puffed out with pride at that. Her name was Taehyun, Hongbin would learn and her voice was so enrapturing that he'd ask even the most random of questions just to hear more of it.

 

.ii.

 

Hongbin watched as her lips slipped around the berry, her beautifully white teeth biting a piece that settled on her tongue too long for it to be anything but intentional. The fruit disappeared behind her rouge lips and Hongbin wanted to take a taste for himself. It would be so easy to. Hongbin was a well-known idol, wealthy in all sorts of ways, and he would be good for her budding career to bed. But something about Taehyun stopped Hongbin was going that far. He'd already used his prestige to get her into his company to begin with.

 

“Oppa?” Her light voice fluttered to his ears and warmth spread downwards in the most inappropriate of ways. “Are you ready to get back to work?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Hongbin confirmed, taking one last swig of his water before heading back over to the mark. They would be dancing a duet for his next show and while she was an unknown face, she was a hard worker and a talented dancer. Hongbin was hard pressed to keep up with her stamina and he was nothing if not a hard worker himself. “From the top, right?”

 

They'd danced it dozens of times since they'd been taught the choreography but until they knew it well enough to do with their eyes closed, neither would be satisfied with the result.

 

Taehyun started the music before moving over to Hongbin, the two of them getting into position without a word. They didn't often speak, more often just being in each other's presence. Hongbin could chat people up easily, having that ability to put anyone at ease. Taehyun, on the other hand, was far less comfortable talking to people, often more quiet unless she was at ease with the person she was talking to. But once the music started, they moved together like they'd known each other intimately for years.

 

During the times in which Hongbin felt her fit body up against his own, he found it hard to release her to her next step. Every time they pressed together, his hand sliding down her waist and to her hip, he couldn't help but grip in the slightest of ways. It wasn't necessary for him to. She would move in front of him on her own as that was part of the dance, but something inside of him _liked_ the idea of _guiding_ her there, her small form pressed back against his stronger one, her long braid down her back smelling of sweetness that Hongbin could only describe as being _her_. In his thoughts, he messed up without realizing it. His hand continued to grip her hip, not allowing her to slide away like she was supposed to with the few steps to take her away from him.

 

The music continued to play as they looked at each other in their equal reflection. She had the softest flush to her cheeks that often came with the exertion of their dancing, but something darker had settled into her brilliantly expressive eyes that Hongbin had never seen before. It made him less inclined to release her even if what he was doing was grossly inappropriate.

 

But she wasn't pulling away either.

 

.iii.

 

Red sparks of pleasure danced across his vision as he hovered over her, their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways. It was all too hot and yet he couldn't pull himself away from her. The dark color of her eyes drew him forever in and the dark brown lipstick that was smeared over her lips was nothing if not appealing. Streaks of purple eyeliner smeared over her face and Hongbin was so proud that he could make such a mess of her.

 

Her perfectly manicured nails were pressing slightly into his biceps, holding onto him even through the remnants of the orgasms he had given her. Her hair no longer was contained in the masterpiece that had probably taken well over an hour to finish. It was instead sprawled out on his pillows, long strands of it tickling his skin though he had no inclination of shying away from it. He, instead, tangled his fingers through it, always so fascinated with the sheer amount of it and the fact that the company would not force her to cut it.

 

“Oppa...” She breathed out, her airy voice like a breath of fresh air.

 

“Yes, pet?” He responded in a slightly husky tone, out of breath still from the exertion of this act. He knew that he wasn't finished, but they'd need a break to re-hydrate themselves if they intended to have any ability to speak in the morning.

 

“I...” Her long false lashes fluttered downward over her cheeks and hid her gorgeous eyes from him, and something dark settled in the pit of his stomach. “I'm leaving the company.” It wasn't what he wanted to hear at that moment. The fact that this may very well be the last time that they were together was enough to make Hongbin lose all ability to speak or think clearly. It would be too soon to lose her...and he would lose her. Someone else would take her. She was too beautiful in this industry that took advantage of such a thing. And they both knew it.

 

.iv.

 

The next time he saw her, another man had his arm around her waist. An older gentleman that Hongbin knew to have a lot of money. He owned some other production company and Hongbin couldn't deny the twist and clench in his stomach and heart. He knew exactly what kind of man that was and knew that he wasn't the last man to touch Taehyun in the late hours of the night.

 

When he caught her eye, she didn't look fazed. When he approached her, she looked pleasant and spoke politely. When he asked for a moment of her time to talk, she declined with such grace that Hongbin was left gaping at her when she turned around, the short bobbed hair bouncing against her bare shoulders, the too-tight black dress keeping her strides from being too long and yet short enough that nearly her entire legs were bared for all to see, long heels adorning her feet and exposing the strong muscles of her dancer thighs.

 

He was left alone for the most part that night, sitting at the bar and watched as Taehyun flirted with just about every man that came her way, yet always gravitated back towards the CEO who had a stupid amount of money. It left him seething with an anger that was easily dulled with a copious amount of alcohol that was available at the open bar.

 

She never looked his way and Hongbin couldn't help but feel stung at that. The nights that they shared together were not easily forgotten by him, all the hours that they spent in the studio, more than just dancing, but learning about one another—those memories were still fresh and clear to him. Since her departure from the company, he'd thrown himself so vigorously into his work that he'd had three comebacks that year and had starred in over a dozen separate commercials and even was working on a drama. He was stretched thin, but had thought it'd help ease his yearning for the beautiful woman in red that he always thought of.

 

What they had was not a relationship, Hongbin knew. What they had was not love, but it was a lust on a level that Hongbin had not been able to recreate no matter how hard he tried.

 

.v.

 

When a knock came in the middle of the night, Hongbin was more than confused. He was dressed in sweatpants alone as he padded across the cool wooden floor to the door, the aircon cooling the summer night that made Hongbin already sleep restlessly. It was no wonder that the knock wasn't even considered to be a disturbance when he hadn't been sleeping to begin with.

 

When he opened the door, the deep purple was the first thing he saw, causing the dark eyes that expressed everything to be shut against her will. The red of her lip was not due to a colored paint her mouth was normally adorned with. The short hair had no ability to hide the red fingermarks along her petite neck.

 

Hongbin brought her in without question, sat her down on his couch and didn't speak. He let her cry into his bare chest, her bloodied nails no longer so pristine and perfect, clawing at his skin in desperation to escape. He didn't need to ask to figure out what happened. He didn't need to be told to know what had occurred. Hongbin knew from experience and rumors and whispers what had happened. He couldn't be angry with her for having been with the man; but he did feel the sharp pang of red hot anger at the man who did this to her.

 

When he took her to get cleaned up, she begged him to stay with her. When he helped her undress from the large clothing she wore, he saw the difference in her body and it broke the heart he didn't know already loved her. She was too thin, her muscles were gone, her skin plucked free of hair, so much of her bruised and the sight of blood on her thighs made him sick to his stomach. There'd be scars from the bites that rest along her breasts and thighs, places in which not even the most revealing of stage costumes would show.

 

When he guided her into the shower, his clothes were still on as he washed her gently, helping her when she clearly couldn't help herself. She could hardly stand and yet Hongbin made sure she never fell. While she may have no chance of coming back to his company, he was going to make sure that she never went to another. Her life wasn't worth the price of being an idol.

 

.vi.

 

It took months for things to settle into something akin to normal. And it was only after a schedule and arrangement was made that he witnessed Taehyun's smile once again. She greeted him at the door with it, a kiss to his lips, and her hands sliding into his, guiding him into the apartment with questions about his day. Her mood was contagious because he soon found himself grinning for no reason, laughing when she did, touching her just as much as she reached for him.

 

When they retired for the night, she settled down in just her panties, curling against Hongbin's bare chest in a way she hadn't since before she left the company. She tangled her unbelievably smooth legs with his—surprising him because he knew that she had been less inclined to partake in certain ridiculous beauty routines that had been mandatory when she was an idol. He never found her to be any less beautiful.

 

With her pressed so close, Hongbin couldn't help how his body was responding to this change of events. And so when her hand slid over his muscled form, taking him into her hand, he was hard pressed to stop and ask if she knew what she was doing, if she was sure that it was okay. And his worries were silenced with a passionate kiss that he knew that what he was doing was okay with her.

 

He cradled her to him when they were finished, holding her close and kissing her forehead almost too many times, but each time he felt her smile in his skin and knew that it was okay. His hand slid through the lengthening strands of her hair, knowing that it would one day be as long as it had been when she wore that red dress. It would take time, but Hongbin would wait around for it happily.

 


End file.
